Only But A Memory
by Shaver The Raver
Summary: "Ok, so maybe i was thinking about the old Craig, who wasn't an ass"


**title:** Only but a memory**  
**  
**summary:** _"ok so maybe I was thinking about the old Craig, who wasn't an ass"  
_  
**_a/n: well; here it is. its not all that great; but i hope you like it. its my first fic. :)  
_**

The air was cold, but not freezing, it was just right. Red, yellow, and brown leaves were fluttering down around her. Her fiery red hair blowing in the breeze. She sat in the overgrown green grass and played her guitar. The soft melody the only sound, apart from rustling leaves and chirping birds. She looked at the world around her, taking in its breath taking beauty. She wished she could stay there forever in sweet serenity, but she couldn't. She had to go soon, but she just kept playing. Almost as if she could not move from that one spot. It felt like she was meant to be there forever. She focused on the sweet melody of her guitar, but her thoughts started to wonder.

_"Can you sing?" He asked._

_"What kind of question is that?" She asked_

_"A simple one El, Can you sing?" He repeated._

"I don't know! Why do you want to know anyway Craig?

_"Because, I was thinking yesterday, you can play drums, bass, and guitar right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well, if you could sing, you could be you own band!" He said, as if he was a genus. She just laughed and threw her book at him._

_"Oh, your dead Nash!"_

_"Like to see you catch me Manning!" She said with a smirk, running out of his garage in to the yard. He ran after her, tackling her to the ground. She looked up into his eyes, big, green, and innocent._

_"Ahem, Sorry to interrupt you fun, but, I need a word with my boyfriend." a voice behind them said. Ellie quickly stood up, coming face to face with Manny Santos._

_"Right, sorry." She said getting up and leaned against the house while Manny and Craig talked. She was ponting at Ellie and waving her arms around everywhere. She threw her arms up and left. Craig walked back to Ellie._

_"Well, that looked like it went well..." Ellie said._

_"Don't think that I got side tracked Nash, your still dead."_

_"If you can catch me." She said, then took off running. He chased after her._

_She ran back into the garage, hiding behind the drum set._

_"Now you're just being unfair."_

_"How am I being unfair? You can still get to me."_

_"Haha, your not funny Nash."_

_"I'll come if you promise not to tickle me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Swear on your guitar."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, swear on your 3 tone sunburst '62 strat Manning."_

_"Wow, got the name memorized, eh Nash?"_

_"Don't try and distract me. Swear on your guitar and I'll come out."_

_He stared at her. She was smirking at him tapping her foot._

_"Come on. Is tickling me really worth your guitar?" She asked. _

_"Pshh, No. I swear on my guitar. Happy?"_

_"Yes, Very." She said coming out from behind the drums._

_"Now. That song we were working on, lets get back to work on it."_

_"Yeah, yeah." She said._

_"Well? start drumming Nash!"_

_Ellie just threw her drumstick at him and ran off. He chased her. Again._

_--_

That was the only good memory she had of Craig, even if Manny had interrupted it. Back when thing were easy, before it got screwed up.

"El, its time to go." Marco said, coming into view. She picked up her guitar and took another look around. Then she got into the car and drove off. Leaving the beauty behind her, and coming back to reality.

"You okay El?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About Craig?"

"No.."

"Yes you where."

"Okay so maybe I was thinking about the old Craig who wasn't an ass."

"I knew it."

"Shut up," She giggled, "He ruined everything."

"Yeah, but he should know that you sent him away because you care about him."

"I do not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, maybe, you're right. But I'm not taking anymore chances with him. He broke my heart...twice."

"He really does love you."

"Just drive Marco."

"Fine, I'll just bug you about it when we get home then."

"There is no winning with you."

"Not till you admit that I'm right."

"Well then, I guess you'll be talking forever, because you're wrong."

**Fin.**

_**A/n: i hoped you liked it ! my first fic; no flames; please; constructive criticism is welcome :)**__  
__**hear that? the review box is calling !**_


End file.
